Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: This story is being fully rewritten sorry to disappoint those who liked it as it was, I will change the summary when it has been fully rewritten and I have at least 11 chapters written and edited to my liking.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 1

This is a story I had posted in under my old pin name: Tranador. I finally went and deleted all the stories from that one and I'm putting the good ones here. This was the best one and had the best ideas and story line. Though I have updated it and added as I saw fit.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

--

Kagome stole away from Kaede's hut at full speed going down wind so she could smell her companions. She soon came to the tree which she always slept in on the night of the black moon. Once she reached the tree she allowed herself to change into her youkai form.

She didn't have to try to transform, it was more like she had to work to keep herself from transforming on the nights of the black moon.

Two silvery black dragon wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, her hair got longer and became a silvery black, her ears became pointed, her nails turned to claws, her teeth to fangs and her eyes turned the color of emeralds. Lastly her markings appeared; an emerald green crescent moon appeared on her forehead. She suddenly smelled her adopted son coming to her, he always came to her after she had transformed, and was the only one to know of her youkai form. He jumped into her waiting arms then she jumped onto her favorite branch to keep watch on their friends. Shippou had found out about her about a year ago when he happened to be awake when she decided to go out for the night so she could have one night in her true form, she had too of it would come out whether she liked it or not. So she always transformed on Inuyasha's night of weakness, so he couldn't smell her.

The two rested for a good bit of the night on the tree branch when she smelled 2 youkai coming in on the village at a good speed and they seemed to have a few jewel shards on them. Shit she thought, as she put Shippou down on the branch.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Shippou, I'll be right back there are two youkai with jewel shards coming quick upon the village I must see what they are up to."

"Ok mom but please be careful, dawn is coming."

"I will, dispatching these nuisances will be a piece of cake then I can switch back and we can go back to the village," and with that she jumped out of the tree and flew over the trees to where the two youkai were, they were two cat youkai and they looked up to no good, she landed right in front of them catching them off guard and they stopped.

"And where you two headed?"

"It's none of your business wench," the first on said who seemed to be a male with tabby fur, he had 2 jewel shards imbedded in his forehead.

"I think I'll make it my business, neko."

The second one who was female and had pure white fur and had four shards, one on each limb, "Get out of our way there is hanyou we must kill, he'll be easy prey since he's human tonight."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "you'll have to go through me first."

Suddenly Sango and Miroku burst into the clearing because Miroku had sensed the demons near the village. As soon as they entered the clearing they got into battle stance at seeing the three demons since they did not recognize Kagome. Kagome looked at them with a scowl on her face with her peripheral vision, damn she didn't need to have those two here, and what were they doing awake.

The two cat youkai looked at the two humans, then at each other.

"Looks like we have a warm up tonight before we kill the hanyou, sister," said the tabby colored male.

Kagome looked at them, "Leave if you know what's good for you."

"Ha, you and those pathetic humans would never be able to defeat us, you don't even use the shards you have so when we take them from your corpse we will make good use of them," said the white female.

Sango and Miroku looked very stunned to see this dragon youkai (Kagome is a sacred dragon youkai but they don't know that yet nor do they recognize her) threatening the other two. Kagome ignored them not taking her eyes from the cats. When they didn't leave she said, "Both of you go back and protect that hanyou of yours I'll take care of these two." She hated doing this but she had to, to keep herself a secret.

Sango looked stunned then squinted, whispering, "Kagome?"

Uh oh, Kagome thought, Sango was figuring it out, but before Kagome could respond to her the male cat youkai attacked her, catching her off guard and tearing his claws through her right arm. She immediately caught him by the throat with her left hand and removed the shards from his forehead, purifying them, and then crushed his throat and threw his corpse into the woods.

She then turned her attention to the female neko who was attacking Sango and Miroku, avoiding Sango's weapon and Miroku's staff and spells.

Kagome came up behind the youkai and sliced deep gashes in her back causing her to die instantly b/c of the poison in Kagome's claws. She picked up the jewel shards from the neko youkai, purifying them on touch. Then faced Sango and Miroku who were looking very stunned indeed.

"It is you Kagome, isn't it?"

Kagome was shocked about her friend's question and remained silent, she shouldn't let them know but she couldn't move from the spot.

Sango came closer and looked in the dragon youkai's eyes.

"It is you isn't it, why are you a youkai?"

Kagome merely looked into her eyes and was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 2

I hope you liked the first chapter. I have now edited the second chapter as well I hope you like it too. It will be a while before I edit and post the next chapter, they need a lot of work. That is also to let you review these two chapters, anyway I need to keep updating my others.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

--

Kagome just stared at her friends, unable to say anything. Suddenly an orange furball hurled itself at Kagome who caught it.

"Shippou I told you to stay at the tree," she admonished the kit.

"But you're bleeding, I can smell it Kagome, I was worried."

"So you are Kagome," interrupted Miroku, who was looking at her inquiringly.

Kagome looked at Miroku and Sango, sighed in resignation and nodded, "Yes, it is I."

"Kagome why didn't you tell us of this," said Sango looking very hurt.

"There are a lot of reasons but my main reason I did not was because I did not want Inuyasha to know that in truth I am superior to him, in both blood and power. I let him protect me so he can feel like he's needed," she said as she held Shippou close.

"But why are you a youkai," asked Miroku.

"I was born one," Kagome replied.

"You were," asked Sango shocked.

"Yes, and though my mother is human, it is in our blood that every 10 generations a full blooded Sacred Dragon Youkai appears. I am of the only race of youkai which can appear of human blood," Kagome explained.

"Come on Kagome there's more of the story you told me before remember," said Shippou from Kagome's arms.

Kagome sighed, she would have preferred this never to have happened, would have preferred her friends not to know at all, "Yes there is more, however there is not much time the sun is about to rise I must not be in this form when Inuyasha rises from sleep."

Suddenly Inuyasha came into the clearing, still as human, "What the fuck is going on here? Why do you have dragon wings Kagome," he demanded.

She turned to face him. As she opened her mouth to speak he noticed her fangs, claws and the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Why do you have look like a youkai and why do you have the mark of the western land on you," He demanded.

She took a deep breath and simply could not find the words to tell him, he was the only person whom she did not want to find out at all. Sango, Miroku and Shippou knowing could have easily been okay they accept it because of their love for her but Inuyasha was a different story.

Suddenly the sun peaked over the horizon and Inuyasha returned to his hanyou state, and when he smelled her, his eyes went wide, it was a scent embedded in all those of royal blood from birth, the scent of a sacred dragon youkai.

He looked at her, approaching slowly, "Are you really a sacred dragon youkai. I thought that was all myth and legend?"

"There is truth behind those legends. I am that truth, from my research I have found that I am the only one left with this bloodline, all other branches were killed off."

"Hmph," growled Inuyasha as he turned heel and headed for the village not wanting to talk to Kagome any longer.

"Inuyasha.," Kagome called after him but he kept on walking unable or just simply unwilling to believe what she had just told him.

Kagome growled in response to him ignoring her, put Shippou down then spread her silvery black wings and took off into the air picked up a growling Inuyasha, flew up a ways, dropped him then immedieately yelled, "SIT!"

He plummeted to the ground with the power of the subduing spell which had held more power with her in her youkai form not to mention the height from the ground. With that she went back to the the others. As soon as she landed she changed back to her human form.

"I will tell you all the rest when we get back to the village. Come on Shippou," she sighed sadly, even though she had shown such temper not so long ago not mere moments ago, as the little kitsune jumped happily into her arms as she headed back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome, the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 3

I hoped you all liked the last chapter, here is the next one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters; however the story of the Sacred Dragon youkai is my own.

--

Kagome sat in Kaede's hut with Kaede waiting for the others to return, she had left rather abruptly hadn't she, she thought. She had already told Keade the story now she sat there in her youkai form waiting for them to return. After a few minutes Sango and Miroku showed up dragging a still unconscious Inuyasha(he was sat from quite a height) behind them. They dropped him in the doorway and sat down in front of Kagome, surprised she was in her youkai form.

"Okay Kagome you said you would explain yourself so out with it," demanded Sango.

"All in good time Sango. We need to wait for Inuyasha to wake up," responded Kagome as she rubbed Shippou's head who was sitting in her lap.

"Why must we wait for him," asked Miroku.

"Because he needs to hear it too; and I don't want to have to explain it to just him, that would be highly annoying," she responded

"Would you all like to have some breakfast while we wait for Inuyasha to wake," asks Kaede.

Everyone suddenly aware of their stomachs agreed and food was passed out. At the smell of food Inuyasha's ears pricked up and he sat up.

"Hey food," he said then grabbed a bowl from Kaede and immediately started inhaling it.

As soon as he was finished he set the bowl down and looked at Kagome and growled, "Explain yourself, wench."

She responded between bites, "You shall wait till we finish eating or I will "IT" you again.

This shut him up since he had just woken up from being sat by Kagome in her Youkai form, so he sat in a corner grumbling to him-self while everyone else finished eating.

Suddenly a loud "WHACK" was heard as Sango had just hit Miroku over the head with her boomerang for groping her back side, everyone rolled their eyes at the perverted monk.

"You hentai!" Sango exclaimed

Kagome grinned as she finished up her food and placed the bowl aside and looked around to see who was finished. Inuyasha was, of course finished and waited in the corner not wanting to be sat, Sango had finished, as had Shippou, Miroku was almost done for he had stopped eating to grope Sango.

"Ok, since everybody is finished or near finished I will tell you the tale of the Sacred Dragon Youkai, the story of my family."

"Finally Wench," commented Inuyasha.

"Sit Boy," Kagome responded in a calm voice, sending him to the floor to kiss the dirt, "don't call me a wench."

"Will you start now," asked Miroku, "we really would like an explanation to why you are like this."

"Very well, a long time ago, long before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents were even a thought in their parents heads, the youkai society was ruled by a Queen.

She was a Sacred Dragon Youkai. Under her were four leaders one for each cardinal direction: North, East, South, and West. Under this situation things went smoothly. Well at least as much as was expected until the North East and South leaders became jealous of her and her mate. For you see for my race to continue as any other youkai race would, they needed to mate one in a taiyoukai family preferably the taiyoukai him-self. It so happened that this queen was mated to the taiyoukai of the West. To the other 3 it seemed that this taiyoukai was given special privileges and powers."

She took a breath and Inuyasha interrupted, "I've been told me this legend, its just myth," he snapped.

She looked at him with a look that could melt ice, "It is true do you not think that I would not know the heritage of my own family," she fumed.

"No," he said simply.

"Sit Boy," she said very simply before continuing letting Inuyasha kiss dirt, "as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The taiyoukai of the North, East, and South believed that the taiyoukai of the west was receiving special privileges and powers, though he was not, so they developed a plan to assassinate him and his mate the Queen Sacred Dragon Youkai.

Everything went as planned; they assassinated the taiyoukai of the west leaving behind his heir who was against the rule of the queen as the others were, even though he was a Sacred Dragon Youkai himself. He didn't know that he had to mate a female taiyoukai to continue the race normally.

The queen heard of the assassination plans against her and took her most recent daughter who was then 10 years old and went to a human village which was loyal to her and found a couple there who were unable to have children to care for her daughter. She did this because she knew what was going to happen and she knew it was inevitable.

She told them of the ways of the Sacred Dragon Youkai without a member of a taiyoukai family around, as well as gave them the artifacts that needed to be passed down with the story. What happens without a taiyoukai mate is the following: If they mated a human it would be 10 generations before the next Sacred Dragon Youkai would show itself in the blood and when one did they are always female, the human children which came of a coupling of a Sacred Dragon Youkai and a human would have miko powers either male or female however they would be human, not hanyou.

If the coupling of a sacred dragon youkai and a hanyou occurred the result would be simply youkai of race of youkai the hanyou was, not a sacred dragon youkai and the next sacred dragon youkai would appear in the family 5 generations later, if a sacred dragon youkai mated a full blown youkai the result would be either of the race of the father or simply a regular dragon youkai offspring and a sacred dragon youkai would show up in 3 generations. I am a 10th generation Sacred Dragon youkai. The last Sacred Dragon youkai in my family was 10 generations ago.

To continue, the young sacred dragon youkai took up a human form after a week at the village so she would fit in. She mated a young man of the village and passed down the story of the sacred dragon youkai to her children and so on till it came to me. I am her direct descendent, other things happened to the land and the lines of the taiyoukais, but those parts of the story you will find out later, including what exactly happened to the last Queen Sacred Dragon Youkai."

The group was speechless including Inuyasha the only sound came from a sleeping kitsune who was curled up in his adopted mother's lap and Kaede who was cleaning up the remains of breakfast.

"By tradition, if I wished to regain my throne, I must seek out members of a taiyoukai family, specifically the one whose lands I was born in.

Since I was born in the Western lands I bare the mark of the western lands, to show any members I might come across who I am. Any of my descendants who were Sacred Dragon Youkai keeps their human form except for one night because they do not want to be found and they must take their youkai form once a month or they will change at a very inconvenient time.

That was true for me until now; I will ask your opinion. Do you want me to keep this form all the time or would you like me to remain in human form unless needed?"

Suddenly a youkai burst into the hut. It was Sesshomaru. They all went into fighting stance, except Kagome, who simply sat there holding Shippou on her lap, thinking maybe I should have stayed in my human form, well too late now, he sensed my aura.

Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome out of habit, not fully realizing that she didn't need protection any longer.

"What do you want Sesshomaru," asked Inuyasha.

Kagome simply smirked having a pretty good idea of why the Lord of the West was there.

(Sesshy has such good timing dosen't he?)


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 4

I am putting these up as soon as I edit them, I really hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

--

Sesshomaru glared his half-brother down.

"I did not come to talk to you mutt," and shoves him out of the way and steps in front of Kagome who is still very calm (and still in her youkai form I might add).

"What do you want Sesshomaru? Why are you here," she asks, as she sets Shippou on futon she was sitting on and standing in front of the taiyoukai.

"I smelled an unfamiliar youkai and when I came to investigate it, I found you. What are you," he asked.

"Don't you know what I am, you should, and you are a taiyoukai."

"I suspect but it is not proven," he moves her bangs away from her forehead revealing her Crescent moon. He looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. It cannot be, "A Sacred Dragon Youkai," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear him, and immediately went to his knee bowing before Kagome.

This shocked the group and they put their weapons down, amazed to see the great taiyoukai of the west groveling himself to Kagome.

"So you do know," she smirked, "and I'm sure you know the story behind it."

Sesshomaru the great taiyoukai of the west actually looked nervous as he looked up and he said, "Yes I do," he looked her in the eye knowing that she possibly be the one spoken of in legend; the Sacred Dragon Youkai Queen who would come back to claim her throne.

He just didn't know what to do because if she was the one of legend, she was going to claim either him or his half-breed brother as her mate, and the idea of her choosing that half breed as mate upset his beast greatly.

Inuyasha looked shocked at the exchange between his brother and Kagome; even he had never seen his brother nervous and groveling especially from a fellow youkai. He resisted the urge to laugh at his brother.

Sesshomaru made a decision; he would rather be on the good side of this powerful youkai than on her bad side, he bowed his head to her again.

"I shall help reclaim your throne my lady, if that is your wish," he said.

She looked shocked at the taiyoukai kneeling before her, he thought she was going to reclaim the throne, the one ripped from her ancestor, sure she had thought about it but she never thought she would actually be serious about it and here she was with a taiyoukai kneeling in front of her pledging himself to that very cause. She didn't know what to do so she did what came natural.

"Rise Lord Sesshomaru for your allegiance pleases me," she stated simply.

Everyone watched in shock as Sesshomaru kissed the hand she extended, even Inuyasha was speechless.

She didn't know where those words came from but he obeyed and rose at her bidding. Inuyasha was flabbergasted not only had he found out that HIS Kagome was one of the Sacred Dragon Youkai of legend but his brother was pledging allegiance to her this was too much for him he stormed out of the hut. Kagome, still too worried about her own predicament did not notice the hanyou leave the hut.

"My lady what is it you wish me to do to help you in your quest for the throne?"

She smirked, yes she would pursue that throne, it was rightfully hers, but now was not the time, they still had to defeat Naraku and complete the Shikon No Tama. She knew that once she did take the throne she would have to choose a mate and it seemed that it was going to be either Inuyasha or his brother, the taiyoukai standing in front of her seeming to be waiting for her to speak and hanging on every word she spoke, she shook her head slightly, she would deal with that later.

Though he and his group would make an excellent member to the team making it easier to defeat Naraku, she would not make him make him join them against his will.

"I will not pursue it as of yet we are on another quest, the quest for the Shikon no Tama and to defeat Naraku. Would you please join us and help us complete the sacred jewel and defeat the hanyou named Naraku?"

"I will my lady; I shall travel with you and help you in your quest."

She nodded then replied, "Okay enough with the formalities. If you are going to join us you don't need to call me 'my lady' it's annoying call me Kagome, also I don't want you starting any fights with Inuyasha and no trying to get your hands on Tetsusaiga."

"As you wish, m-I mean Kagome," he replied.

She smirked seeing the taiyoukai actually nervous was a sight to behold.

She smiled as the taiyoukai went to stand in a corner; everyone in the room was shocked Kaede was the first to speak. She still had not noticed Inuyasha had left the hut.

"Kagome child do you think it wise to keep him here with out all of the others having no form of protection from him, I suggest a subduing necklace," she brought an emerald subduing necklace with emerald beads and pearl, fang shaped beads similar to Inuyasha's out, "I'm sure everyone else would feel a lot better if you were able to subdue him."

"Yes I think Kaede is right lady Kagome, we all would feel better with that necklace around his neck," replied Miroku.

Kagome looked at the taiyoukai standing in the corner looking insulted at what they were implying. She took the necklace from Kaede and walked to the taiyoukai.

"Would you be willing to wear this for their sake," she asked.

He didn't like this one bit, he didn't want to be able to be subdued at any point she saw fit, not to mention he knew she did not need such a human way of controlling those under his control, and apparently her friends did not realize the true power their friend had.

"I do not wish it Kagome. However if it is your wish I will allow it."

She sighed, she knew he didn't like it but she also knew her friends would feel better if he had the necklace on.

"I do wish it only because I prefer my friends to be comfortable since in their eyes you haven't proven your trustworthiness," he nodded then knelt down again as she chanted quickly over the beads and placed them around his neck.

"Down," she said sending him to the floor, "I apologize I needed to set your subduing word."

He grumbled until the spell wore off and sat up, "It is okay my la- I mean Kagome."

Outside Inuyasha had heard the loud 'Thump' and had come to the doorway to investigate the sound only to see his brother kissing the dirt and he just couldn't help but laugh. This only caused him to receive a growl and a deadly stare from Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned around.

"Sit," she said, effectively subduing the hanyou and earning a stream of curses from the subdued hanyou.

Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru and realized someone was missing; she looked at Sesshomaru and asked, "Where are Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un?"

He simply replied, "They are at my palace, and they are safe I was planning on retrieving them in a few days."

Kagome nodded, "they are welcome to join the group as well, and whenever you wish to retrieve them you may, you are not restricted to the immediate area."

He nodded, "then I will do as I planned and retrieve them in a few days."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

--

Kagome sat down again, changing back to her human form as she did, Shippou curled into her lap once again and went back to sleep.

Sango and Miroku sat down as well and as soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha got up and sat by Kagome, feeling a bit more comfortable with her back in her human form.

Suddenly a yawn escaped Miroku causing Sango to yawn, and then Inuyasha, and then Sesshomaru, who were quite annoyed with it, then causing Kaede to yawn then Kagome, yawned as well.

"It seems noone got much sleep last night, we shall all take a good nap while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru keep watch outside."

Sesshomaru growled at having to protect so many humans believing his hanyou brother would be no help but at the thought of being subdued he quickly stepped out side and stood outside the door. Inuyasha immediately followed and sat down at the other side of the door. Sesshomaru growled at the hanyou as Inuyasha sat down.

"Why are you willing to travel with us you baka," snapped Inuyasha.

The taiyoukai growled at the hanyou on the ground and replied, "It is none of your concern half-breed."

"Yes it is since I have to travel with you as well, you want to win her favor when she claims the throne it won't work, and Kagome won't mate unless she loves the one she intends to mate."

"And you think she'll choose you, you treat her like she's dirt always going off to see that dead miko, so you don't deserve her loyalty."

This got a growl from Inuyasha, "Who says I don't, that is none of your business, baka!"

"Yes it is when you speak of my lady, she deserves those around her to be loyal to her and you apparently are not."

Inuyasha jumps to his feet at that and draws tetsusaiga as he replies, "say that to my blade baka."

Sesshomaru stepped away from the house and faced Inuyasha, "Do you dare dishonor me by attempting to fight over your honor when you have none."

Inuyasha rushes the taiyoukai, Sesshomaru draws tokyjin (I think misspelled), blocking the hanyou's attack.

"You dishonor her by attacking me, hanyou."

"She doesn't need a baka like you around, Sesshomaru."

Kagome woke up, hearing yelling and the sound of swords clashing outside the door, coming from the two brothers, she groaned, why those two had to fight so much, she didn't know.

She looked around the hut and noticed that they had not woken anyone else yet so she slowly stood up, careful not to wake Shippou, who was sleeping next to her and walked outside to see the two inu brothers yelling insults to each other.

Some of the insults dealing with her and her honor, she sighed as she watched Inuyasha charging Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga.

"SIT DOWN," she yelled, sending both the hanyou and youkai to the dirt, followed by cursing and a growl from the two.

She rubbed her temples with her forefingers, these two were going to be the death of me she thought, and I have to mate one of them, no way, I'll rule on my own, or maybe I'll choose a mate from the other taiyoukai families.

She stood there and waited for them both to calm down and the subdue spells to wear off.

"What was that for wench?"

"As I said before I do not want you two fighting or you both will be subdued more than that!"

"I am sorry mi-lady; I was only defending your honor and my own."

She shook her head, "Inuyasha don't start fights with your brother because I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru did not start that one, now Inuyasha go to the other side of the hut so you don't have to see your brother and he doesn't have to see you. Also Sesshomaru what did I say about calling me by my first name, please do not call me anything other than Kagome. Inuyasha you know my name so SIT!"

The hanyou kissed the dirt again, a string of curses coming from the subdued hanyou. With that Kagome walked back into the hut to resume her nap. Once the spell wore off Inuyasha grumbled and sulked to the other side of the hut.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome go back into hut, how she could even stand being in the vicinity of the hanyou, confused him, he leaned against the wall of the hut and waited for the group to wait, listening to Inuyasha's muttered complaints from the other side of the hut.

When the group had woken up from their nap it was around noon, Kaede was already cooking lunch for every one. Once everyone was up Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back in, Kaede handed out bowls out to everyone filled with food. Once everyone was finished Kagome got up.

"I need to go home for a couple of days, Inuyasha I want you to stay here. Sesshomaru I want you to come with me, ok?"

"Ok Kagome," answered the taiyoukai.

"He is not going with you, wench, I am."

"Sit," Kagome said then turned to Sesshomaru, "shall we go?"

He nodds then offers her his arm as they walk out the hut, leaving a cursing hanyou in their wake and a very silent group.

It seemed everything about Kagome was stunning them.

When the two approached the well he picks her up since she is not in youkai form and carries her to the well and jumps in with her in his arms before she has a chance to complain about it.

Sesshomaru landed in Kagome's time and he immediately jumped out of the well with her still in his arms. As soon as they were out of the well Kagome immediately demanded to be put down and at the fear of being subdued, he immediately put her down.

She smiled and led him out of the well house and was immediately greeted by Buyo the Higarashi's great cat that jumped into Kagome's arms and hissed at Sesshomaru from there. He growled in return causing the cat to scramble out of her arms and run into the house.

"Don't do that to my cat!"

"Sorry, he challenged me and was honor bound to respond."

"TO AN ORDINARY HOUSE CAT?"

He whimpered at her because her screaming had hurt his sensitive dog ears. She smiles at him.

"Sorry but don't scare my cat again ok?"

"Yes, my lady."

"What did I say about that?"

"Sorry Kagome."

"That's better. Now let's go in and talk to my mother, oh and watch out for my grandfather he will probably cover you in sutras, but they are completely harmless."

The Taiyoukai nodded at this then followed her into the house, as luck had it the only one home was Mrs. Higarashi, Kagome's mother, the exact one Kagome wanted to talk to.

She was in the kitchen making tea when Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in the back door of the house and then in the kitchen to greet her. She smiled when she saw them and looked at Sesshomaru quizzically, then to his tail which was draped over his shoulder. She walked over to him and didn't resist the urge to touch it and started petting the soft fur causing the inuyoukai to do a surprising thing, purr.

Kagome watched this strange scene for a few seconds unable to put a coherent sentence together.

"Uh mom, I need to talk to you."

She removed herself from Sesshomaru's tail and looked at her daughter who was had been looking at her weird.

"What is it dear?"

"How about we go ahead and sit down."

The other two nods and each of the three take a seat at the table.

"Mom this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, a full inu- youkai, and tai-youkai of the western lands."

At these words Mrs. Higarashi's eyes lit up.

"I'm here to inform you that everyone found out about my true form,"

With these words Kagome transferred to her dragon youkai form.

"They know who you are and the story behind our blood line?"

"Yes."

"I see, so what do you intend to do?"

"I intend on staying in the warring states era to claim the crown of my ancestor."

"So you intend on being the queen of legend."

"Yes, I think it best since I would fit better in that era."

The older woman's eyes filled with tears but a knowing look on her face like she knew this day would come, had known since the first time Kagome had gone down the well.

She stood up and embraced her daughter. Upon releasing Kagome, she wiped her face of tears.

"I have some heirlooms for you, some gifts of power, so you may rightfully reclaim the throne."

Kagome looked puzzled, what was her mother talking about, she had thought they had been lost generations ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 6

This is the last chapter that I already had written from my former account, from now on it will be stuff I write as I go, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha however anything connected to the Sacred Dragon youkai I have created myself

--

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on the bed in her mother's room watching as her mother rummaged through an old trunk, setting aside things that were not needed then took out one bundle at a time, each wrapped in silk all of varying sizes there were 7 bundles in all, she set all these on the floor, the 8th one was a very small package about the size of a scroll wrapped in ivory colored silk, which she handed to Kagome. Kagome gingerly unfolded the delicate silk and found a scroll inside with a silk ribbon wrapped around the middle.

Her mother spoke of the items, "these are the items that were originally given to the family that adopted the original sacred dragon youkai's daughter, they have been passed from one generation from another, tied to the family by a spell, and so even if we misplaced them, they would always return.

Kagome unrolled the scroll and started reading the writing inside it:

"My dearest descendant, I am so glorified that you have chosen to reclaim our throne. They are wishing to do me in, in a few days so I send this with my soon to be born daughter, your ancestor. The packages you see set before you are the heirlooms of our throne. The one on the furthest right is the one you open first, please put down the scroll and open it then read further."

Kagome set the scroll down and picked up the first silk wrapped package was very about the size of Kagome's old school books but much lighter and was wrapped in light green silk decorated with sakura blossoms. She delicately unfolded the silk wrappings and picked up the contents, a blood red kimono embroidered with many gold dragons flying about it with a silver obi for around the waist, she replaced it to her lap and picked up the scroll again.

"The kimono you hold now is one I made myself when I found out I was betrayed by my son, the heir to the throne of the west. The red symbolizes the blood of my mate which has just been spilled but days ago, the dragons symbolize my want for revenge, normally I would have been able to avenge his death but my pregnancy keeps me from fighting them to my fullest, the silver ki symbolizes the hope of you choosing to take the throne. Please continue our blood line to its fullest. The next package is the one furthest to your left, open it then read further."

Kagome set the scroll down again and her mother handed the package furthest to her left. It was shaped like a katana; it was wrapped in a dark blue silk the color of night. She gingerly opened the silk and found an ancient kitana with a dark blue sheath and a light blue handle. She set the katana on the bed beside her and picked up the scroll once again.

"This Katana I had created when I first found out of this pregnancy. I had it made from my own fang. It is named Kiss of Death. I will not be able to give it to my daughter when she is born, I am going to run and hide in a nearby village until I have her then pass these heirlooms on. I hope this Katana gives you the strength I wish I had right now. It will let you know its powers as you use it. The next package is the one which is the furthest to your left which used to lie next to the katana. Open it before you read further."

Kagome set down scroll next to her with tears in her eyes as she picked up the next package which was wrapped in fine green silk covered in sakura blossoms. I was a very heavy package and as big as her infamous yellow backpack. She opened it and inside she found a wooden box with a key tied to the top. She picked up the scroll and read again.

"The box you now see before you is our family tree down to you, each person in the family is instructed by their parent to keep track of all family members and what not... this box is irreplaceable as are the scrolls with in it. Put this somewhere you will never lose it. Now pick up the one that used to lie beside this one. Please open it before reading further."

Kagome set the scroll down once again and picked up the next package it was also shaped like a katana. The silk it was wrapped in was blood red and had embroidered silver dog demons that looked like the taiyoukai sitting next to her. She delicately opened the silk and found another katana inside this one had a silversheath and a bone handle.

"This Katana was my mate's katana, it defended him to the end and it returned to me when he died, this will also be the sword you give your mate when you do mate. Give it to him so it might protect him better than it protected my mate. The next package is the one which lay next to this one."

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes as she set down the scroll and wiped the tears from her eyes then picked up the next silk wrapped package which was as small as a jewelry box; in side she found a beautiful circelet with a emerald crescent moon surrounding a sapphire star.

"This circlet you now hold in your hands I just removed from my brow, it is the sign of your office and has its own protective magic. You will get used to its presence around your head. I wish you to put it on now before you read further."

Kagome set down the scroll and looked up at the taiyoukai sitting next to her.

"Sesshomaru would you please place this around my head," Kagome asked as she held up the beautifully adorned circlet.

He simply nodded as he took it from her hand and when she turned around put it around her head with the crescent moon and star right above her natural crescent moon. She nodded her thanks then returned to the scroll.

"Those demons who know of your story will recognize that symbol hopefully, and help you. Now pick up the package to your right. Then read further."

This package was wrapped in blue silk and had a silver crescent moon embriodered on the top it was about as big as the kimono package had been but this one was not as soft what she found inside was an elegant crown a man would wear inlaid with emeralds and sapphires.

"This the crown of your mate, his symbol of office, it is my wish that you choose a mate from the family of the western lands since that one has always been the most loyal. Now pick up the last package before reading the last of this."

Kagome, set down the crown and pick up the last one which was the shape of a scroll and wrapped in pink silk, she gingerly opened this package and found a rolled scroll which had a ribbon wrapped around the middle, attached to the ribbon was a pair of rings each had a emerald crescent moon surrounding a sapphire star in the center of it, one ring obviously larger than the other, a man's ring, the other was obviously a woman's. She undid the ribbon and palmed both rings and looked at the new scroll, it was a map.

"The rings you and your mate will wear when you both finally do. The map is a map to our castle from the western castle, as well as how to awaken it, it is also a map to the vault of the sacred dragon youkai, the directions to open that as well are in there as well.

Now I must go. I sincerely apologize for putting such responsibility on you, my descendant. I put the hope of the future in you. I love you, my descendant. Please regain our throne.

With greatest love and respect,  
Sakura, Queen of the realms"

Kagome looked up then looked at the rings in her hand, then with tears in her eyes she looked at her mother who was also crying.

"I would like to be alone for a while..."

"OK Kagome, come taiyoukai let us leave her."

He nodded, took one last look at her then left the room along with Kagome's mother. As soon as they left Kagome rewrapped the mate's katana, the mate's crown, the scroll with the rings, the kimono and the scroll which she had just finished reading in their original silken packages.

Then she put them in a pile plus the katana delicately then started moving them to her room where she started packing herself for her life in Feudal Japan in a large suitcase.

Once she had packed her life in the modern era away, she took another suitcase and placed the heirloom in it, with the exception of the tiara she still wore and the katana which she had resting on her bed.

She then changed into the clothing of her station, the traditional garments of a miko(think what kikyou wears), attached The Kiss of Death to her belt, her quiver of arrows over her shoulder as well as her bow.

Then she went downstairs where her mother and Sesshomaru as well as her family who had arrived while she had packed waited, she placed the two suitcases on the floor silently and went to the kitchen with her infamous yellow backpack and packed some food in it, including ramen for inuyasha and chocolate for shippou along with any left overs she found in the fridge along with anything she knew she could make in the fuedal era. When she finished she shouldered it and walked out to the living room where everyone still waited.

"Sesshomaru, take the suitcases out to the well house and wait for me there."

He nodded, "yes Kagome," and picked up the suitcases and carried them outside to the well house meanwhile Kagome said her final farewells to her mother and her family. Then with the last hug for her mother she walked out the door and met the taiyoukai in the well house and they jumped in the well with all her luggage for the last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated in a while, had much on my mind besides my fanfictions. I hope you like this chapter, definitely puts Kagome a bit out of character but I think for this fic it works.

--

Kagome stared at the well, her mind going through all the memories of her home, her family, her friends, as well as the memories she had going back and forth. She had sent Sesshomaru to the village with her things to give her some time alone.

The Kiss of death was still at her waist and the tiara was still on her fore head, though she had tried to remove it and found she could not, though she could cover it with illusion. Apparently unless you were passing it down to someone, you could not remove it.

Her bow and arrows were on the ground at her feet where she had put them; everything else was with Sesshomaru, in the village by now, and she was in her human form.

Her hand went to her neck where the shards of the Shikon no Tama hung from her neck, she needed to seal the well, though it broke her heart, she had to do it.

She released the jewel shards and drew the Kiss of Death; it looked like a normal katana, though an exquisite one with the exception being the carving of a dragon that writhed as if alive on the blade.

She heard a female voice in her head, "_what is it you wish my lady_?"

She replied in a thought, "_I wish to seal the well that transcends time_."

The dragon on the sword writhed again and it seemed that it nodded, and when Kagome slashed across the well, there seemed to be no physical change but the magic that had once been in the well was gone.

Kagome sighed and thought to the sword, "_thank you, Kiss of Death_."

The female voice replied, "_you are very welcome my lady, we shall talk later when we have more time_."

Kagome smiled, "_yes we shall_," with that she returned the Katana to its sheath, thinking how odd her friends would think her, talking to a sword.

She then picked up her bow and arrows and headed towards the village.

With in two steps she heard it, the sound of fighting, very familiar fighting, and sighed. Would those two never learn?

Suddenly the sword spoke up though she had not asked anything of it, "_Why have you not shown dominance over the males_?"

Kagome replied in annoyance, "I _have, I can subdue them both with a word, though they never seem to stop fighting each other_."

She felt as if the sword on the blade was in her mind and curling up around her in comfort, "_true, however, that will never do you are babied in your time, you have not shown physical dominance over them, the older accepts the old legends as true and would follow you to the ends of the earth, though his beast does not yet accept you as dominant, which is why he picks you up as if you were fragile_."

Kagome stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "_How do you know all this_?"

The dragon in her mind seemed to give a contented yawn before setting its head on its claws, "_I am one with you I know everything you do and more, anything that has happened to your family since I was made by the grandfather of your totosai, when he was crafted a young man and given to the last Sacred Dragon Youkai Queen to be given to her daughter when she came of age_."

Kagome seemed to give the dragon a confused look in her mind, so the sword continued, "_To the younger inu, you have always been a human, weak and in need of protection and besides 'sitting' him from a great height you have not shown that you are dominant. Keep in mind you will have to show dominance in battle to all the Taiyoukai, for each will likely give you a different reaction_.

_Where the inus of west are revering you the cats of south might attack you on sight, you must be prepared to fight a lot and the two inus cannot fight your battles for you_."

Kagome nodded, "_very well, though talking to a katana is kinda weird_."

The dragon laughed in her head before curling up and seeming to look asleep.

As she heard the sounds of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting grew louder as their fight grew in intensity, she allowed herself to return to her youkai form, she flexed her claws and spread her wings taking, to the air enjoying the rush of the wind in her wings then swooped and landed between the brothers right before they were going to rush each other.

She grabbed the swords in her hands as they came towards her, causing her hands to bleed, but not much more for she had put a barrier around herself to keep the abilities of the swords from hurting her.

Sesshomaru nearly dropped Tokijin when realized what had happened and smelled her blood, his beast roaring at him to dominate her as his, and he quickly recovered his demeanor and sheathed tokijin.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't move his sword or even a muscle so in shock he was.

Kagome assessed the two brothers quickly as she held a now untransformed tetsusaiga in her hand, talking to her sword which was also the dragon in her head, "_Which first_?"

The dragon yawned in her head, looking bored, "_The older, to choose the younger and the half-breed would mean that you already have a preference on mates, choosing the older, means you are going the proper channels, just knock Inubaka out and challenge Sesshomaru_."

Kagome pushed tetsusaiga out of her hand and knocked the still staring Inuyasha out with a quick punch to the temple.

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and Shippou were watching the three.

Miroku knelt beside shippou, "Do you know what's going on Shippou?"

Shippou nodded, "Kagome knocked Inuyasha out because she needs to show dominance her dominance over the two, Sesshomaru first because he is the first born, and the present Taiyoukai of west."

Sango looked at the young kitsune, "How do you see that?"

He replied as they watched Kagome turn to face Sesshomaru, "look at her posture, the fact that she's in youkai form, and her aura."

They nodded as Kagome tossed her bow and arrows to the side and growled her challenge to Sesshomaru.

He was confused, she was challenging him, fine he his beast thought, he would eventually be dominating her anyway as mate might as well get it over with, though his logical side stated that the sacred dragon youkai was always dominant.

He growled and lit his first two claws readying his light whip.

She smirked and swipped her claws at him sending little missles at the inuyoukai. (Remember the first movie when she is being controlled, except this she is in control)

He easily destroyed them with his light whip, quirking an eyebrow at her, as if to say is that all you got, when suddenly quick as lightning he felt a punch hit his face and found himself on his back with her on top of him.

He growled and tried to remove her from his person, they ended up wrestling on the ground and when 15 minutes later, she was on his chest with her claws to his throat.

She growled in the youkai tongue, "Submit."

He growled back at her and she dug her claws into his neck and growled again, "Submit!"

He whimpered and bared more neck to her in submission, she removed her claws and licked the wounds her claws had just inflicted, healing them instantly, then stood up and held out a hand to help him as well.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was still knocked out but the others were completely and utterly shocked, they had seen her dispatch those nekos on the morning after Inuyasha's night of weakness, but beating Sesshomaru was something different.

Both of their clothes were torn and in tatters but there was a quiet dignity around the two.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, knowing now that Kagome would never have to use those beads on Sesshomaru again, they looked towards Inuyasha, how he would take being forced to submit by Kagome, was a different story.

Shippou ran to Kagome who scooped him up in her arms.

"Mama, you did it!"

"Of course I did," she smiled at her friends and then looked towards Inuyasha and sighed knowing it would be a different sort of battle with the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru bring Inuyasha to the village, I need to clean up," she then picked up her bow and arrows and led the way to the village, with Sesshomaru carrying the unconscious hanyou over his shoulder.

Then Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou following behind him, still in a bit of shock over the changes Kagome seems to be making.

When they reached the village Inuyasha was where Sesshomaru had dropped him near the outskirts of the village, and inside Kaede's hut Sesshomaru was watching Kagome dig in her yellow bag and pulling out her bathing supplies.

When Kagome saw Sango come in the hut she smiled, "wanna come with me Sango?"

Sango's eye brightened at the thought of having alone time with her friend, "sure, sounds wonderful Kagome."

Kagome nodded and pulled out another towel and stood up her arms full of clean clothing, bathing supplies and towels, "let's go I got everything. Oh and Sesshomaru make sure Inuyasha and Miroku do not come spying on us while we are bathing."

Sesshomaru nodded glaring at Miroku, a glare that promised much harm if Miroku even tried, Miroku just gulped.

By now villagers are looking at the unconscious Inuyasha wondering when he will wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 8

I hope you like this chapter, I have decided to add some interesting ideas to this story, it will be up to you guys and what feed back you give me whether I really continue with it or not, you will know it when you see it, I just want your opinion, and depending on the reaction I get is whether I continue that area of the story or not. I'll give you a clue it has something to do with Sango.

--

Inuyasha slowly sat up holding his head wondering what had happened, he had a good-sized bump growing on his temple. He sat back on his haunches scratching his head.

He looked around him and saw the villagers scatter that had been huddled around him, not wanting to be at the wrong end of his temper.

However he was more confused, if Kagome was irritated at him why didn't she just sit him, why did she knock him out and how did he get to be near the village.

He saw Sesshomaru walking up to him, "good you're awake, mutt," Inuyasha just growled at the taiyoukai.

"What do you want bastard and where is Kagome," Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru just quirked an eyebrow and hauled Inuyasha to standing position, "she and the demonslayer have gone to hotspring to bathe; you and the monk are to stay in Kaede's hut till they get back.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "and why do I have to listen to you, ass hole?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and started walking towards Kaede's hut, "very well, this Sesshomaru hopes you enjoy being 'sat' when Kagome finds out you did not listen."

The Taiyoukai simply went to leaning against Kaede's hut, leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts.

Inuyasha sat where he was, continuing to wonder what had happened while he was out cold.

Meanwhile at the hot springs, Sango and Kagome were setting their stuff down in preparation of their bath.

Slowly they slid into the water, enjoying the warmth that washed over them.

Sango watched her friend, who did and didn't look like her friend, the changes that made her a youkai were amazing and enhanced what Sango had thought was a natural beauty.

She noticed that the tiara on Kagome's head wasn't removed and the katana that Kagome had come back with was still within arms reach of her.

As soon as they were comfortable, Kagome smiled at her friend, the friend that was more a sister than just a friend.

She simply said, "I'm sure you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability."

Sango smiled at Kagome, "Kagome, it just seems that in some ways you have changed, that you seem more interested in, well, this whole business with being the Sacred Dragon Youkai and getting your kingdom back and everything that goes with it."

Kagome smiled at the woman she considered more a sister than a friend, "Sango I have always been this, though I was in my human form, it concealed my powers and even made it so I really was human, as long as I was in that form. I didn't want Inuyasha to feel like he was not needed to protect, though now I think he will protect the whole group."

Sango smiled back at Kagome, "I hope so, just please don't become so high and mighty you for forget us little people," she replied jokingly.

Kagome smirked, "don't worry, I would never forget those who have become my family here on this side of the well."

Sango looked shocked and pleased, she quickly pulled Kagome into her arms in a hug, though Sango didn't see it, it caused Kagome to blush a bit and she had to control her passion for her 'sister'.

Kagome hugged her back and said, "sisters for life right?"

Sango nodded into Kagome's shoulder, "sisters for life."

They separated and Sango pulled shampoo off the bank and started shampooing her hair, replaceing the bottle on the bank, "now why did you have to fight sesshomaru like that and get him to submit, I thought inus only submitted to their mates if of the other gender?"

Kagome picked up the other shampoo and started shampooing her hair, replacing the bottle on the bank, surprisingly magically the tiara did not get in the way but seemed to become like nothing when she ran her hands through her hair, "The Sacred Dragon youkai is different, she is supposed to be the one who unites the 4 directions, and all members of their family that are of age, and want to fight before submitting."

Sango finished shampooing her hair and dunked herself under the water then reached for the conditioner, put a good glob on her hair, replaced the bottle then reached for the body wash and wash cloth then pulled herself out of the water enough so she could wash her body fully, her water and conditioner soaked hair clung to her body and she used the wash cloth to bathe her wet body, running her hands over parts of her body that had never known another's hand.

Kagome had to bite her lip to keep from drooling, yes she loved men but women always aroused her as well.

She felt the dragon in her mind stir and look at her in her mind, and making sure she continued cleaning herself and not seeming distracted, the dragon said, "what is stopping you from doing what your body wants to do with her, sacred dragon youkai have always been bisexual beings, for you see sometimes the taiyoukai is not a male, sometimes it is a female they fall in love with, do not ask for specifics for when that happens I will tell you later but, do know that you making love to your 'sister' is not a bad thing," the dragon then went back to sleep.

Kagome gulped as she finished washing her body, Sango had just finished washing her body and was rinsing her body and hair of the soap and conditioner, Kagome's mouth went dry and she froze for a second.

She quickly went about finishing bathing herself.

They smiled at each other, as they dried off, then got dressed, Kagome nearly let out a sigh of relief when both of their clothing was on since she didn't know if she could hold back any longer.

They gathered up their things and headed back to camp. By the time they got back the remnants of Kagome's arousal were so feint that only one person even smelled it, Sesshomaru, and he discounted it for the fact that they had been fighting earlier in rather interesting positions and she was thinking about him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome the Sacred Dragon Youkai

Chapter 9

Author's note: I'm glad all of you liked this story so far, I have been so busy with real life shit its not even funny… Well here is the next chapter. This one is going to start out a little different cause I'm showing one of the other taiyoukai's reaction to finding out about the rumor of the Sacred Dragon Youkai returning.

--

Lady Fohama, Taiyoukai of the northern lands stared at the report in front of her, a report that seemed utterly impossible, if it was true she would NEVER submit, ever, she herself could trace her own lineage back to the last sacred dragon youkai, though her family line wasn't graced with the actual sacred dragon, since her ancestor was the betrayer of the last Sacred Dragon.

She simply breathed a small tongue of fire from her lips and incinerated the report, let the newest Sacred dragon come, see if she could measure up to her.

Hiding in the far northern mountains, Naraku glared into Kanna's mirror, he had heard the legend of the sacred dragon youkai, never had he thought it could be true, though what he had been seeing through Kanna's mirror he could argue with, a being which could defeat Sesshomaru, and easily at that, was a enemy to be feared, no wonder the sacred dragons had ruled of the lands of old.

He smirked to himself, all he had to do was get her on his side, corrupt the goodness, then he would rule the world at her side. First though he had gain a throne, the east was weak, for there had been much in-fighting lately and there was no heir to the throne at the moment, he smirked, that would do nicely.

Meanwhile, the group was headed towards the western palace, to collect Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un. Inuyasha was very worried, Sesshomaru had not even allowed Inuyasha to pick a fight with him, everything he said to his half-brother was either ignored or the blows he sent the taiyoukai's way were simply dodged and the hanyou quickly met the dirt. Inuyasha had not seen Kagome subdue Sesshomaru once since he had been knocked out, though the way Sesshomaru treated Kagome was subtly different, it was if the taiyoukai truly respected Kagome as the alpha of the pack, which was impossible, she was female, females were not pack alphas they were always submissive to the alpha male of the pack. He was very confused.

Kagome was in her human form, walking next to Sango. Shippou was sitting on Miroku's shoulder and he was walking in front of the girls, they had made sure of that to keep his wandering hands to himself.

Quite suddenly they came to a clearing and were surrounded by a large group of snake youkai, Kagome had not sensed or smelled them but that did not worry her since snakes were masters of illusion and camouflage, since she was in human form her senses were not at their top form.

Once they appeared Inuyasha had automatically stood protectively in front of Kagome, Sesshomaru didn't even turn and glance at the two, knowing Kagome would deal with the hanyou.

Kagome had herself completely under illusion including the tiara, she glared at the back of Inuyasha as she grabbed the Kiss of Death.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara were in battle stances, the two humans basically back to back and Kirara was in her large form growling at the snakes.

But right before the snakes were to attack, Inuyasha heard a deadly growl behind him, he glanced back and saw Kagome's aura pulse but she did not change form to her youkai form, he barely had a second to turn around before having to block the Kiss of Death.

The snakes were confused as to why they were fighting each other though decided to attack the rest of the group while two of the most powerful members were busy fighting each other.

Kagome relentlessly attacked Inuyasha, making him back up farther and farther till he realized that she was not attacking him any longer but tetsusaiga, just as he realized it, he realized that they were far into the woods, she was still in her human form and with one final stroke she sent tetsusaiga flying into a nearby tree where it transformed back.

Inuyasha backed up a couple of steps as she sheathed her katana, and said, "Kagome what has gotten into you?"

She smirked as she allowed herself to transform back to her youkai form, then attacked him again with her claws, driving him farther and farther from tetsusaiga, causing large gashes when ever he was not able to block he could feel his demon blood coming to the surface.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha fought off his demon blood once she had wounded him enough she had not had to attack again, it was only a matter of time before he transformed, suddenly he started laughing under his breath, and she saw his claws lengthen and he looked into her eyes and his eyes were red and he had youkai marks.

Meanwhile the group was dispatching the snake youkai one by one.

Kagome let him attack her dodging his attacks, he had to gain full control of this side of him if he was even going to be able to contend for her hand, and if he was to be part of her court. If she caused him to gain control of this side by dominating it, he would respect her, and would accept her as his alpha.

Inside Inuyasha's head he was fighting for control, which each blow that she dodged, he gained more, the fact that his beast could not even touch her, drove it over the edge and closer to being fully controlled.

They fought for many hours till long after the snakes had been dispatched and the rest of the group had set up camp. As soon as Sesshomaru had seen Tetsusaiga sticking out of a tree he had understood what Kagome was doing and had the rest of the group set up for the night.

\

Around 3am in the morning, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw his real intelligence within his red eyes and she back flipped to the tree where tetsusaiga was embedded and pulled it out of the tree and tossed it Inuyasha who caught it though he did not transform back for he had full control, and he sheathed his sword and knelt before her, and when he looked up at her again he was back to normal, though she saw real respect for her.

She was now truly the alpha of the group.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note:

I know you guys have been wanting an update for this story, and I am sorry to tell you there will not be one any time soon as I am rewriting the whole thing, when I read it in an effort to update it, I found it where a bit amusing, it was immature and many of the ideas did not have enough substance. I still liked the idea of the story so instead of just chunking it I am fully rewriting it. YOU WILL NEED TO REREAD IT when I post the updated version. I will be updating it when I have at least as many chapters as this version does, so it will be a while...

I love you all, please don't hate me!

~Zerhai


End file.
